nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sheikah warrior/SSB4 Dojo Reveals
Speculation time. It appears that the SSb4 dojo will reveal 1 character a month, tying into a game coming out that month. I will now attempt to deduce who the characters revealed from now until September will be. With Logic...and reason. Please note here that seeing as the other two characters following this mould are veterans (Olimar and Luigi) I will be operating on a mostly veterans basis. September Games this month *The Wonderful 101 Character revealed Well, this may seem easy, but I find it difficult. The most obvious choice for this month would be none other than Wonder Red. I don't think he's going to be in the game, however. So my prediction actually goes in for someone else. A veteran perhaps. I don't view Wonder Red as likely, but I'd say September is 50/50 Wonder Red or a random Veteran. 'Edit: 'Peach was revealed this Month. Nintendo may or may not have abandoned the reveals tied to games. October Games this month *Sonic Lost World *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD *Pokémon X and Y Character revealed This one is clearly split between the series of Sonic, Pokémon and Zelda. I'd say there's about a 10% chance of Sonic being revealed, a 50% chance of a Pokémon character, and an 40% chance of a Zelda character (Fun fact, did you know that 75% of statistics are made up on the spot?). If the 20% comes true, it will be Sonic. There is NO question over that. Sakurai has expressed that he doesn't want more than two or three 3rd party characters, and we've already got Mega Man. As to Zelda, I'd say there's about 60% Chance of Zelda herself, 20% chance of Ganondorf, 5% chance of Toon Link (Who I think will be cut) and 15% chance of a surprise. I actually believe that if Toon Link is in the game it's 100% him, but I STRONGLY think he'll be cut so the 5% stays. As to the Surprise I strongly believe that it could be Toon Zelda/Tetra. It would fit. She IS one of the Forbidden 7. Personally I'd prefer Skull Kid, Vaati or Ghirahim, but that's just me. As to Pokémon, I don't really know. Mewtwo perhaps? A revamped Pokémon Trainer? A new Pokémon altogether? Time will tell. So for October, I'd say Zelda, a Pokémon or Toon Zelda. Possibly Ganondorf. Possibly Toon Link. November Games this month *Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze Character revealed This is fairly straightforward. It WILL be a Donkey Kong character. But who? I'd say, Diddy or Dixie. Heck, Nintendo could even surprise us with a King K Rool reveal (I'd love that!). Since Diddy's a veteran, I'd say the odds are in his favour. But not overly. 60-40. Dixie has good odds. She stars in Tropical Freeze alongside DK and Diddy, and is another member of the Forbidden 7. King K Rool has the least chance, but he's fan wanted and he might just get the reveal. November will likely be Diddy Kong or Dixie kong. Maybe King K Rool. '''Edit 1: '''DKTF now launches in December. And 3D World Launches in November. Swap these two entries. December Games this month *Super Mario 3D World Character revealed With 3/4 Mario series veterans revealed, there is VERY little room for error here. The most logical guess in my opinion would be Princess Peach. She is one of the four playable characters in 3D World, and the last unconfirmed Mario veteran. Yet again this doesn't mean Nintendo can't surprise us. I could see Toad revealed here (though I don't think he has a very good shot) or perhaps Bowser Jr. Most likely, however, is Princess Peach. That doesn't mean Nintendo can't give us a little Christmas bonus however in the form of multiple characters. *wink wink* Conclusion September *Wonder Red Princess Peach October *Zelda, Tetra or a Pokémon November *Diddy Kong or Dixie Kong December *Princess Peach ??? Well, That's all I've got. Chime your predictions in the comments. Here's to many more character reveals. Category:Blog posts